


A Terrible Mistake

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Episode: s05e07, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene where Tom and Cochise say goodbye before Tom & co heads to the military base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Terrible Mistake

“You’re sure you don’t want me to leave a few more guys behind to watch your six?” Tom asks, looking up at Cochise. 

“There are sufficient soldiers to assist myself and Dingaan Botha,” Cochise reassures him.  He strokes his cheek.  “Please, go and enjoy your time at the military base.”

Tom forces a little laugh.  “We’ll see what kind of place this.”

“You are uncertain that you will receive a good welcome?” Cochise asks, tilting his head.  “Do you believe there may be danger?”

“I’m not sure,” Tom says, pressing his lips together.  “I just don’t think any of us should get too comfortable there.”

“Then perhaps it is for the best that I remain here.  Not every human likes the Volm as you do,” Cochise says.

Tom snorts and raises his eyebrow.  “I should hope not, considering you and Shaq are the only two around.”

“That would be an unfortunate situation, as I am already in a committed relationship with someone whom I love,” Cochise says.

Tom blushes red because Cochise’s bluntness always makes him blush.  “I love you, too.”

 “In addition, you should be cautious and not reveal our relationship to anyone on the base,” Cochise says.  “You are often highly complementary of me, which I enjoy, but that may place you and your people in further danger.”

“You’re probably right,” Tom says.  “I’ll try not to say too many nice things about you.”

“Good,” Cochise says.  He exhales hard.  “Please, ensure your safety and the safety of our offspring.  I understand you are safer without me and that I must stay here to analyze the Espheni communication device, but the irrational part of my brain desires to be with you to protect you nevertheless.” 

“I don’t like leaving you behind either,” Tom says, resting his head on Cochise’s chest.  “You watch out for yourself, too.  There could be rogue skitters in the area.”

“I have been training to fight since before you were born,” Cochise says, stroking his hair.  “Do not worry about me.”

Tom nods.  “You know I’m going to worry about you.”

“I do, but Dingaan is quite intelligent and enjoyable company, and I am capable of ensuring our safety,” Cochise says.  He kisses the top of Tom’s head. 

“Enjoy making scientific discoveries with Dingaan,” Tom says, leaning up to kiss him softly. 

Cochise cups Tom’s face and returns the kiss with fervor.  “I am going to miss you.  We have spent too much time apart recently.”

Tom’s a little breathless from that damn kiss.  “We’ll make up for it when everything is done.”

“I look forward to it.  Goodbye, Tom,” Cochise says.

“Goodbye, Cochise,” Tom says, smiling at him over his shoulder as he goes.

Cochise begins work on the machine, mentally tracing the likely progress of Tom and their offspring to the military base.  He slowly becomes absorbed in the work, an enjoyable feeling, even if he continues to think about the wellbeing of Tom and their offspring. 

They have been gone for several hours now with no contact, so they are most likely well housed, well fed, and perhaps making more human contacts.  This is a good thing, Cochise is certain.  The success of the Mason Militias has been quite encouraging, and Tom is quite charismatic.

When Matt arrives on a motorcycle, terrified and alone, Cochise knows he has made a terrible mistake.


End file.
